The Paparazzi Diaries
by NemeaSunday
Summary: How the Weasley and Potter children deal with their extreme fandom at Hogwarts. Includes James, Albus, Victoire, Fred, Louis, Molly and Dominique.
1. Chapter 1

The Paparazzi Diaries

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Albus Potter sat stiffly at the edge of his seat. He'd only just been sorted into Gryffindor and his brother, James, was already jeering at him. He had hoped that by coming to Hogwarts James would act at least a little more friendly but whatever it was Albus was blocking it out, trying very hard to not completely fall off his seat from all the blaring. He did not understand why he was so surprised that all the blaring was not coming from only James – no, James was a very small minority. It seemed Albus Potter was the newest celebrity at school. He'd encountered this before of course, his mother and father were the most famous couple in the wizarding world and as a result he, James and Lily and his entire family had been under the spotlight before they could even recall it. He had not expected however to have this kind of reaction at school.

Rose, his cousin, who was sitting next to him nudged him in the ribs and he gaped at her.

'Ohw come on Rose, what was that for?'

'Pay attention, Al! McGonagall is giving us an important speech and you shan't want to miss it!' she said quickly.

'Are you telling me that you aren't bothered by any of this?' he jerked his head in the direction of a group of second year girls at the Hufflepuff table all pretending to be flicking through identical copies of Witch Weekly but instead giggling to themselves and flashing over-excited smiles in his direction.

'Just ignore them.' She said swiftly.

'Ignore them.' He sighed under his breath but a fifth year beside him was eagerly passing a quill for him to sign his forehead.

'Got the first signature from the new Potter!' he said turning back to his amazed friends who were gawking at the scribble at his forehead.

'Get the Weasley girl next!' another whispered.

Victoire flashed her face to the side. Peering over to see which Weasley girl they were referring to and the gesture was not missed.

'No, not you Victoire, the new one, Rose is it? Although I did read somewhere – the Prophet I think - That you had to sign some rowdy Tornado fans backsides!' the fifth year said.

James spluttered on his pumpkin juice and sprayed it out from laughter. Rose gave an unsteady giggle and Albus just shook his head. The stupidity of some people.

'Shut it, Webster!' Victoire told the fifth year and gave him a clamp round the back of his head.

He mocked being in pain but Albus caught the sharp glare that she gave him and he fell silent.

Albus looked over at his other relatives. There seemed to be so many of them in the great hall, mostly seating around the Gryffindor table carefree.

The eldest was Victoire. She was a Seventh year now. Next in line was his Uncle Percy's daughter, Molly who was a fifth year. Then Dominique was a fourth year also a daughter of his Uncle Bill's. Louis and Fred were third years. James was a second year but tagged along with Fred and Louis. The Potter-Weasley clan all seemed to keep together and Albus and Rose would just have to fit in.

'James,' Victoire suddenly snapped, 'What have you got under the table?'

'Uh – Nothing.' He lied.

Whatever it was he quickly passed it under the table to Fred who smirked and tucked it in his pocket.

'I swear to God Fred, if you so much as dare cause any trouble this year… I'll – I'll _kill_ you.' Victoire hissed at him.

'Blimey, Victoire, best not let Webster hear you say that, it'll be in the post by tomorrow.' Fred looked up dreamily, 'Weird Weasley murders an innocent – again.'

James sniggered again. 'Weird Weasley' had been the name that the paparazzi had recently given Victoire since she had become of age.

'Very funny – they've stopped calling me that anyway!' she hissed grumpily.

'Oh yeah, what is it now? Violent Victoire? Yeah – I forgot they've got you down for beating up that barmen in the leaky cauldron, apparently his still in St Mungo's after you – what was it?' he said thoughtfully. 'Oh yeah hexed him so hard that he was hurling bogies from out his _ears_ for ten whole hours…' laughed Fred.

Fred definitely had Albus' Uncle George's humour. Their Uncle George had told them repeatedly of how Fred's namesake was just the same. Albus' father had said his Uncle George was never quite the same after his twin's death. They had only ever been told that deceased Uncle Fred was the joker of the family.

'I've warned you, Fred, if Theresa Bones so much as gets a lonely persons advertisement in the Quibbler again or Delilah Macmillan's sock draw contents flying around the fourth floor again, I'm going straight to McGonagall.'

'You knew about the lonely hearts posting in the Quibbler?' asked Fred. 'I thought that you didn't know why you kept getting those letters from the man in Saudi Arabia with the ten cats and the head the size of Al's left bum cheek…'

'That was your doing?!' she said.

'Ooops Sorry.' Snickered Fred and turned to eat his potatoes.

It appeared to Albus however, that he was not particularly sorry as he heard Fred quoting parts of the letters.

'Ooo I feel a certain connection with you, your single eyebrow is symbolic of your intelligence – ' Fred began.

'Your nose is slightly bent but it's better than the wart that I heard you had to get surgically removed by muggles –.' James carried on.

The whole table erupted into laughter and Victoire turned to her group of friends.

'Feels like home already, doesn't it, eh Rose?' Albus said.

'Sure does.' She sighed.

'Hey, what's getting you down?' He whispered to her sensing her sadness.

'Oh, Al, I wish they'd just leave us alone. We're normal children aren't we?'

'I know, Rosie, but we'll just have to put up with it. I'm here for you, I understand. Besides we'll be home before you know it.' Said Albus brightly.

'I suppose.' She muttered whilst being giving a vigorous handshake from a fellow Gryffindor first year.

'Pleasure to meet you Rose Weasley,' he was saying 'My father's always been ever so fond of your father, Auror when he was just seventeen he was saying and of course yours too, Albus Potter. And what about your mother, Hermione Weasley? World class that one, she's invented all sorts of healing potions. Inventor of the cure for Obliviating side effects. And you and that book series of yours published when you were just seven years old!'

'Uhm – yes.' Rose said nervously.

'I'm Samuel Goddard, by the way. A pleasure to meet you Rose.' Then the boy simply strolled back to his seat.

'Disgusting.' Said Albus.

'What?' asked Rose.

'He's got a _thing_ for you that Samuel Goddard.' He replied.

Rose blushed and decided to ignore what Albus said and return to her pudding, picking out the raisins carefully.

It was then suddenly drawn to Albus' attention that Louis, the quietest of the three became very panicky.

'That's bloody –.' He stopped and turned pale.

'That was the trigger word you bloody idiot!' Fred blistered.

'Well, you've gone and said it again! It's going to be double now!' flustered Louis.

'What's going on?' Dominique edgily enquired. 'Or don't I want to know?'

'Don't be a twat, Louis!' said Fred. 'What the hell are we going to do, you idiotic git!'

'Get rid of it!' he urged.

'Calm it Ahmet.' Fred replied jokingly.

'No, Fred, this is _not_ funny, we'll get into loads of trouble, do something!'

'Yeah and what?' I'll just nip down to the loos and flush it down the toilet?' Fred said sarcastically.

'It's your fault that it's going off anyway!' said James.

'Will someone please tell me, what's going on?' Dominique said again.

It looked as though Fred was about to reveal what he had hidden in his robe pocket but before it was fully in to view, a loud spark exploded into the great hall and the enchanted sky repelled it back down so that a slash of mist bounced across the walls with students in a fit of coughs.

'The Weasley's are traaaaaa-ble. The Weasley's are in traaaaaaaaaa-ble.' Peeves the poltergeist was chanting from somewhere.

'Fred! James! Louis! I'm going to _kill _you.' Victoire's voice travelled from somewhere in the fog. 'Weasley's Weather Whizzes are strictly forbidden!'

* * *

**A/N** – Review. Should I carry on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victoire Weasley was brushing back her hair, it was a glorified rich red. Her eyes were her mothers soft blue and they glistened most stunningly. She knew she was beautiful. She had veela in her after all.

'What'd you want now, Molly?' she asked her timid cousin.

Molly was standing directly behind her whilst Victoire was admiring herself in a huge antique mirror, coveted in pearls and emeralds – a gift from her father.

'I – I don't get why you get so worked up about these things Vic,' Molly said quietly. 'I mean don't get me wrong, they can be a right hassle but they're just kids and – and I think you're a little harsh on them.' She paused, 'Sometimes.'

Victoire rounded up, taken aback by such a confrontation from a usually quiet, Molly.

'Listen, Molly, you're not of age! You don't know what it's like to be rounded up by these strangers and be questioned about my boisterous family members!' she said fiercely, 'And don't you ever fucking forget that I do it for your sake too!'

'What? What have you ever done for me, when it comes to the public eye?' questioned Molly.

Victoire gave out a shrill laugh and toppled backwards onto a four-poster bed. 'What haven't I done for you? Remember Jonathan Goyle?' Victoire watched as Molly froze. 'I rest my case.'

'That was different! So, what if that had got out? I only agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him, it wasn't like we were about to get married – '

'Hah! It doesn't matter if you were planning on marriage or not, the paparazzi would make it into something huge, and before you know it you'd be pregnant with triplets, running away to a far gypsy land with Goyle and holding muggle-borns hostage.' Replied Victoire, 'If I hadn't of stepped in, do you realise what havoc you would have caused? Our family imprisoned his father in Azkaban for years! Can you imagine the headline now? Molly mingles with mindless Death Eater.'

'You sound like Fred and James. Now who's the one being childish?' muttered Molly.

'Fred and James? I noticed them a little strained this morning at breakfast, maybe they're terrified of being expelled… would serve them right. Anyway case closed, Molly. I win.'

Getting to her feet, Victoire soothed out her hair with her delicate fingers and gave Molly a sharp fleeting look. She stood tall and just as she walked passed her, she gave out a resentful sigh and ushered herself into Gryffindor common room.

James Potter spotted Molly about an hour after her confrontation with Victoire. He gave his cousin a dark look and reached out his hand as if he was about to receive something from her.

Sure enough Molly rummaged through her robes and extracted a glittery substance and thrusted it into James' palm. 'There that's all 2 Galleons and 15 Sickles that you gave me, back.'

James shook his head in disappointment.

'I tried OK? Victoire is really stubborn and – ' she began.

'No need for excuses, my dear cousin, at the end of the day you missed out on the gold… you put on a very convincing show though… very convincing, it's a shame Aunt Fleur has Veela blood. I think it's that which makes it easy for her to detect lies… and then there's the fact that… but actually hmm… do you think she's a vampire? I've heard those creatures have like a sixth sense for fear. I get the shivers around Victoire… one time when I was about four, I accidentally – well, OK – purposefully then dumped Lily in one of Mum's potion mixtures in a cauldron and oh God… I'll never forget what Victoire did when she caught me, her accidental magic left me without a set of kneecaps for a week and I still have the purple pustules on my… '

'Alright James,' Fred said waltzing over. 'Who the hell are you, bloody Anne Frank?'

'Anne who?' asked James looking suspicious and Molly noticed James' knuckles whitened from an unknown reason.

'Muggle girl who wrote her life story during Muggle war.' Molly answered.

'Precisely. Molly doesn't need your life story, if she wanted to get an autobiography she would have popped down to Flourish and Blotts for that.' Said Fred.

Molly chuckled. 'Right well I'm off to dinner… catch you later.'

'So Jamie darlin'' Mocked Fred, 'what purple pustules?'

'You're a right tosser sometimes, you know that Fred? Amethysta Bryant is crazy to be going out with you!'

'Hey hey, chillax, what's bought this on, James?' said Fred almost seriously.

'You ruined my chances that's what! You know I liked Tabitha and you still went and screwed it up for me!'

'Oh come off it James, you can do better than that fat Hufflepuff slag!' said Fred, 'Besides all I said to her that you were out of her league.'

The effect of Fred's words were instant, James pushed him against the wall in the full view of a group of Gryffindors playing wizarding chest and aimed his wand to his throat.

'Don't you ever fucking call her a fat slag again! You got that Weasley? Not ever!' he shouted, his veins protruding through his forehead.

'Come on mate, I was only having a bubble with you…' Fred said laughing uneasily.

'I didn't find it very funny.' Snarled James digging his wand a little further so Fred let out an odd spluttered choke.

'Alright I'm sorry!' gasped Fred.

'You aren't fucking sorry, you SWINE! Always the joker, Fred, never takes anything seriously. Didn't bother to read the papers today, eh? SO FUCKING FULL OF IT, YOU BLEEDING WANKER!' shouted James. '_Accio prophet!_'

Zooming right into Fred's face was a terror headline, the picture of a young woman smiling with a small child on her knee that looked strangely familiar. It read Ministry Murdered Mother. It was Tabitha Diggory and her now deceased mother.

'I – I d-didn't know James, honestly I didn't know! Otherwise I wouldn't have said anything to her,' spluttered Fred.

'You shouldn't have said anything in the first place you git. AND AS IF SHE NEEDED ANY OF THAT ON THE FRONT OF THE NEWSPAPER!' roared James. 'Only reason it even got there was because of YOU.' He spat out furiously using his fist against Fred.

'How'd you work that one out? I didn't fucking kill the woman did I?'

'No, you didn't but you told that twat in the leaky cauldron that I had a girlfriend by the name of Diggory… of course they'd do some extra research on them! STOP SMIRKING! _Expelliarmus!'_

The crowd that was formulating around them was thickening very quickly, most of them looked terrified, one of James' friends, Erasmus Jordan, had tried to get involved and fling James to the side but was instantly hexed by a furious James.

'James, no stop it, STOP IT!'

'Shut it, Jordan, I'll fucking shank him… I'll do it, I swear I'll do it. YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU LEAVE TABITHA ALONE! _Stupefy_!'

'I said I'm sorry, OK?' mumbled Fred. 'Come on James, you're making a scene of this.'

And sure enough, he was right, a seventh year was eagerly taking photographs of the position that James had Fred in, James screeched at the boy and sent a curse that got him right where it hurt.

'Now you stupid… idiot…' said James throwing random Muggle punches at Fred.

'… James?'

The door swung open to reveal a girl wearing yellow and brown – the colours of Hufflepuff. Her eyes were welled up with tears as she entered Gryffindor tower properly and everyone fell silent, as they had never seen another house member come through the trap door before.

'D-Diggory? W-What are you doing here?' James stuttered.

Entering right behind her was Victoire and James knew that Tabitha had been called to settle this. There was a moment of awkwardness where Fred was on the floor panting and James was staring blankly at this beautiful girl who had come to try save him from it all. Her blonde hair was lightly rippling to her waist and the tears that met her tinted red cheeks made his chest heave and he longingly stepped a little forward.

Then she was running, running towards him and she embraced him and as did he in return. He did not tell her she ought not to be here but thumbed her cheeks and wiped away the tears in a very gentleman like manner. His lips were moments away from her own, he'd been waiting for this moment since his first year… Tabitha Diggory, the very pinnacle of everything he looked forward too. At first his lips brushed against her lower lip and she gave him a gentle kiss, prim and proper fully on the mouth.

A light blurred out of somewhere, flashing comprehended. He forgot the paparazzi just for a second as he wildly kissed Tabitha. Victoire sent Bat-Bogey hex to the seventh year who and he dropped the camera so it frazzled and broke.

The fact that James Potter and Tabitha Diggory were going out seemed to interest a lot of people. She was what they described a 'fat lonely Hufflepuff whore' who was a third year and James was a second year that was 'attractive famous and gifted Gryffindor'.

James kept looking over to the Hufflepuff table as she distanced herself from all her friends. Her mothers death must have been a shock, he was surprised Proffessor McGonagall had not called her out yet so she could return to her family. He knew it was bound to happen and he would be alone again. Her mother had been killed, someone had spiked her firewhisky with too much veritariseum that she had died almost instantly. Someone obviously tried to find information from her. A journalist perhaps, James thought, trying to get information on the 'closeness' of her daughter and the famed James Potter.

He hated this fact the most, that he could be to blame for this woman's death. Tabitha had spoke most highly of her. James could not help but think that if her mother had never died then maybe Tabitha and he would never have become an item…

No, he told himself, he needed to stop thinking in this way.

He saw McGonagall walk over to Tabitha and she assisted her to stand up and everyone's eyes seemed to follow Tabitha out of the hall as she left.

James looked gloomily down at his bowl of cereal trying to think of other things… quidditch against the Ravenclaws… Herbology essay on the properties of mimblus mimbletonia…

Professor Longbottom ambled his way to the Gryffindor table and came to where James and Louis were huddled, oh no, James mentally groaned, was that essay due this week?

'Morning James, Louis and erm… where's the third?' Longbottom asked obviously meaning Fred.

Louis quickly shrugged and Longbottom seemed to brush it off very easily. He was a good friend of James' dad. James had always felt I certain closeness with him, he'd even christened his sister, Lily.

'Right well you two and Fred should go to McGonagall's office after what happened the other day with the random strikes of weather… good prank though boys, I have to say I've never seen some of the Slytherin's look more terrified.' Chuckled Longbottom.

'Yes, sir.' Said Louis. 'James you go and I'll find Fred and it looks like Diggory will still be there…'

James nodded and made his way to McGonagalls office. 'Chocolate Frogs' he said when he got to the gargoyle and it unravelled.

'Come in,' said a polite voice belonging to McGonagall. 'Allow me to escort Miss Diggory, Mr Potter, and we shall talk.'

James' eyes fell onto Tabitha, her lips mouthed the word 'James'.

'Wait, Professor!' cried James.

He came rushing through and gave Tabitha the last kiss he would in probably weeks. 'I'll be waiting for you, Tab, I promise.'

McGonagall looked somewhat amused and urged Tabitha to hurry on.

'Bye, James.' Tabitha whispered and shoved something light into his hands.

The hysteria he suddenly felt for her was not even provoked by the two boys standing in the doorway.

Ok, so it's the summer holidays… time to make more fanfiction!

**Please, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A weeks worth of detention with McGonagall was all that they were given from their antics in the great hall. It shocked them slightly that their punishment was so small. Each of them noticed her give a weak smile but they did not share this information with each other. Many people at Hogwarts had come to the conclusion that McGonagall had a soft spot for Weasley's and Potter's. Many of the teachers did, when it was thought through. From the snippets that they'd manage to get from the press and the information suppressed from their family it seemed to be true.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had been inseparable according to many and as for Ginny Weasley she was the best girlfriend to Hermione Granger, the brother of Ronald Weasley and fancied Harry Potter immensely. All their parents had been closely knitted together. They had been in an organisation named 'Dumbledore's Army' and in actual fact they were the founders. All the Potter-Weasley children knew that their parents had fought a certain dark wizard. Many countering injuries.

'Louis, how'd your dad get those scars?' Fred asked, 'I mean he has always had them but I wondered…'

'Werewolf attack.' Said Louis darkly.

Fred whitened, 'B-but Uncle Bill isn't a werewolf… is he?'

'No, Fenrir Greyback attacked him in human form… he was the same werewolf that bit Teddy's dad.'

'Oh,' said Fred nodding, 'Uncle Harry was real good friends with Remus Lupin… I caught him crying about it once when Teddy left after Sunday Dinner.'

James walked into the dormitory; he made no eye contact with either of them and sat by the fire. He stared into the flames, completely fixated by them that it worried Fred.

Louis gave Fred a silent glare indicating to leave James alone. It was a Sunday night and the dormitory was full with students. Rose and Albus were snugly sitting in a corner departed from the rest of the first years. The nearest to them was a bespectacled boy with a fat pink book propped up in front of him. Fred instantly recognised this as one of Rose's books and every now and again the boy would look over his shoulder and peek in the direction of Rose who seemed not to have noticed him.

'Hey you, first-year,' said Fred to the nearest bewildered first-year, 'who's that kid with the glasses over there?'

The girl practically jumped out of her skin, clearly panicked by Fred's confrontation and straightened out her clothing and nervously tugged at one of her dainty plaits. The girl had two other friends along with her.

'Jessica?' they whispered hurriedly, trying to get her to reply.

She seemed unable to talk and opened her mouth as if she was about to speak but instead it stayed flung open that Fred reckoned he could ram Albus' head up there and it would fit in nicely. Fred frowned and then sighed. He was used to this treatment but he had hoped that the young would at least talk to him as a normal human. It was one of the reasons that the Potter and Weasley's tended not to mix in with anyone else because they always seemed baffled, enthused and treated them like they were inhuman.

'Come on, I haven't got all day,' he said impatiently, 'spit it out, girl… on second thoughts I've already been showered by Professor Puckle today,' he joked, referring to the Transfiguration teacher who had a reputation of having specks of saliva flaring out when he spoke.

Horrified Jessica took a step backwards, one of her small friends behind her tugged at her arm as if to say that they should make an escape and walk away.

'Not in the mood for jokes then?' said Fred grumpily, 'I'll tell you what I'll give you a pair of Harry Potter's socks if you make _some_ human contact with me.'

'Fred!' said Louis, 'You can't talk to the first-years like that! I'm sorry dear, would you like a lemon drop?' he said kindly and politely offering her a sweet and gently putting into her palm.

She stared down at it like it was the body of a mangled rat and let out a little whimper, from delight or from fear they didn't know.

Fred laughed, 'A lemon drop? Bloody hell, Louis what a tempting offer!'

'Erm maybe you'd like another one or two?' said Louis, handing her another lot.

Fred let out another bored laugh and exaggeratedly pointed at Louis in mock.

'Well what have you got to offer then, apart from Uncle Harry's socks?' Louis replied hotly. 'Here, you know what? Have the whole lot.' He said handing over the bright orange packaging.

This time it slid out of her hand and the little sweets skidded across the floor. So that their fellow Gryffindor's were notified of Jessica's current state.

'Alright girl, Jessica is it? I'll give you… one of my cousins? I have too many of them!' Fred joked.

'Jessie, he's scaring me!' whispered a girl beside her.

'Eh? What was that? Ah hah! I've got it, I'll give you a part of Viktor Krum!' suggested Fred.

'A _part_ of Viktor Krum? Oh yeah, great idea! Let's just grab his leg and a couple of toes and gift wrap it!' Louis said sarcastically.

'No you bloody idiot, I bet he'd be willing to give over a lock of his hair… or maybe the stuff that grows in between his toes…' pondered Fred.

Jessica looked absolutely terrified. Evidently she had never been more scared in her life as she began to wail in great floods of tears.

'What the? – Look – look I'm just a normal guy… look honest, don't believe that story that TeenWitch published the other week! I didn't really bite anyone! Look my teeth are fine!' said Fred panicking.

It was too late, Jessica was hyperventilating steadily and her first-year friends struggled to get her to quieten down, people began to look in their direction and Rose got to her feet to see the commotion.

'Jessica?' asked Rose, 'You scared her! Oh look, what you've done Fred!'

'What is this? Hate on Fred Weasley week?' grumbled Fred.

'Amarilda take Jessica to the hospital wing and get Madam Pomfrey to brew her some calming draught, there, there, gently now.' Ordered Rose to the chubby girl beside her.

There was a commotion as Jessica was taken away and everyone reformed back to their gossiping. James made his way out of the dormitory, obviously wanting to get to his detention. Fred and Louis sat still for the moment.

'I only spoke to her! I don't get it… we didn't even…' said Fred confused.

'You were rude to her!' accused Rose.

'I wasn't - I even offered her a pair of Uncle Harry's socks if she spoke!'

'You can't bribe people to like you, Fred!'

'Why isn't Louis getting any stick? He was giving her lemon drops!'

'Lemon drops? Oh for goodness sakes this just gets worse, the next thing you'll be telling me is that you offered her some of Viktor Krum's bum hair.'

Fred and Louis exchanged looks.

'Oh my god! You offered her Viktor Krum's bum hair, didn't you?!'

'Erm no we didn't! We offered her the stuff that grows between his toes actually!' said Fred letting out a nervous laugh.

'I can't believe you two! I'm on the verge of turning into Victoire! Do you have any idea how hard it is to socialise with these people and now you've made it ten times worst!'

* * *

The results of the previous night loomed up the following morning with:

WEASLEY KIDS STRYK AGAIN

_Jessica Stryk, aged 11, was believed to have been savagely attacked by another Weasley, who cannot be named for legal reasons. The spawn of the famed Weasley family have let out another lash of aggression following the mental breakdown of yet another victim, despite their denial._

'_It's incredible, only the most evil could cause this much mental damage,' said a specialist at St Mungo's for magical maladies and injuries. _

_This has caused outrage amongst people, the Weasley's who have always been said to be the creators of good from the Second War, are now turning to the dark side._

_Ronald Weasley was only last week accused of slagging off Weird Sisters front man, Myron Wagtail, after allegedly saying their reunion tour was a 'bloody scam'. His sister-in-law, Fleur Weasley, also slammed the classic musician, Celestina Warbeck, for sounding like 'a drunken goblin'._

_Stryk who is claimed to have been under such devastating affects, experts doubt she will ever make a full recover from the verbal abuse._

_Full story pages 6 - 7_

_Reported by Pansy Parkinson._

'Are you actually being serious?' roared Fred in outrage, 'We barely said two words to her!'

'And what's this rubbish about mum hating on Celestina Warbeck… I mean come on, everyone knows that, even this mouldy house-elf bread probably knows that!' went on Louis.

'I suspect they have no other bad things to say,' said Albus seriously, 'I mean mine and James' Mum won England the quidditch world cup in the summer and we haven't done that in two-hundred and seventy-three years!'

'Notice how they never say nothing about any Potter's, Albus, you Potter's are too god damn angelic. It's always us Weasley's that get the all this bollocks.' Muttered Fred.

No one replied to this.

'We've got Defence against the dark arts, Rosie… come on, don't want to be late…' said Albus.

Once more Fred noticed the boy who had been looking at Rose just yesterday get to his feet and scurry off along with Rose and Albus turning a pale pink when Rose smiled welcomingly.

'Come on, Samuel,' she said.

Albus looked on with a certain resentment in his face, he had not taken a shine to Rose's latest friends. He was pleased that Rose was able to confine in a person other than him but his gut feeling told him that he was not fully trustworthy.

Professor Creevey was a very friendly young man but no one was more surprised to see this skinny, innocently blond and timid looking person to teach the subject of Defence Against The Dark Arts. He always seemed nervous but the nonetheless he cared greatly for his students.

All the first-year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were in front of him when he finally greeted them.

'Good morning first years,' he said smiling, 'I'm Professor Creevey and I will be teaching you Defence Against The Dark Arts, however I thought perhaps this could be a more bonding time. You cannot after all defeat any enemy without knowing them and the more comfort you have with them the easier to conquer. It would also be beneficial to get to know you individually. For this lesson I will tell you of _my _life and you can question it all you like.'

Everyone looked around at each other not really knowing what to expect, Professor Creevey strode up and down the room for a good half a minute until her raised his wand to finally spell the name 'Dennis Michael Creevey'.

'This is my full name, I am Muggle-Born as both my parents are non-magical.' He began and Albus noticed several people raising their hands at this.

'Ah yes and what is your name?' he asked a dark haired girl at the front from the Slytherin's.

'Deborah Watkins, sir. I was just wondering what _is_ a Muggle-Born?'

'And what do you think it is Miss Watkins?' he asked politely.

'I'm not really sure sir, my father refuses to speak of the term…' she said sadly.

Albus felt some pity for Deborah, her parents were obviously very ignorant, Professor Creevey obviously agreed with this. Everyone's hands went down as it was obvious they too wanted to know what a Muggle-Born was.

'A Muggle-Born my dear is a person who is born to Muggle parents but has magical abilities.' He said, 'Furthering onwards, although it is rare for muggles to breed magical beings, my brother was also a wizard.'

'What do you mean by was, Sir?' asked Deborah Watkins.

'My brother, Colin, died during the Second-War, he was fifteen and I was fourteen. I think that this was one of the reasons that I decided to teach the Dark Arts for I wanted to revive his cause.' He said.

'I'm sorry,' mumbled Deborah.

Rose shot her hand in the air strikingly that Albus' glasses almost fell off.

'Ah and you must be a Weasley,' said Creevey acknowledging her red hair, 'Rose, if I'm not mistaken?'

'Yes, sir, I was just wondering… you said your brother's death was one reason to want to teach the Dark Arts and I was wondering whether you could tell us what else motivated you?' She said rapidly.

Creevey smiled. It did not seem obvious to the class but to him, it was.

'I'm sure you all know of a person who sought to save people, a figure, a hero, someone of the people. As a young boy I was constantly surrounded by one. He was a saviour to us all, if he had not sacrificed his life, the world as we know it would not follow threw. I wanted this job to dedicate a thanks to the boy who taught me defence against the dark arts, the boy who showed what it really was to defend. And most importantly The Boy Who Lived.'

Everyone at this moment understood. Harry Potter. The person who had been praised in every family. Parents had brought up their children to believe in his tale. Everyone turned to look at Albus, who uncomfortably tried to look as though he was observing something out the window. Creevey's eyes also blazed over Albus. Perhaps he was thinking how much he resembled his father.

'But sir… does that mean you were an original member of Dumbledore's Army?' whispered Rose amongst the silence.

'It does.' He said almost tearfully.

'Harry Potter remains the only person to have survived the killing curse and thus he survived it on two separate occasions, once at the helpless age of one and later on to finally conquer a certain dark wizard by the name of L-Lord V-V-Voldemort.'

Mentally, Albus thought on how to word this particular lesson to his father.

Professor Creevey told them of his involvement in the Second-War, how he returned to Hogwarts to complete school so he was a year behind, how he got top grades in Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts and managed to clear several names that were suspected of being Death Eaters through his connections in the Ministry of Magic. He told them of how his Mother was tortured by Death Eaters and memory modification could not cure her and she died in his Fifth Year and his Father was still well and alive. The lesson went quickly and once dismissed everyone felt very privileged to be alive after the horrors of Professor Creevey's life.

'Hah! Check this out, Potter's so stuck up him ass and fame that he's even got Creevey on his side… gosh, we should all be mortified!' snickered a Slytherin.

Scorpius Malfoy looked on unimpressed and gave an inexplicit smirk. 'Shut it, you spineless moron, funny how you can't say that to his _face_.' He told his own house member. 'Scared of Potter are we, Zabini? I always thought you a coward.'

The Gryffindor's gaped at him as he said this but before Albus could say a thank you, Scorpius was already gone.

'Wow,' said Solomon Finnigan, 'Malfoy should have been in our house!'

All Albus could do was nod.

'You're going to have some trouble with that.' Said Solomon knowingly.

'What?' asked Albus.

'Well… if it gets out that there's some kind of _friendship_ between a Potter and a Malfoy the press will have a field day!'

* * *

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Dear Tab,_

_I hope you are well. I send all my condolences to you and your family. _

_I've been missing you greatly, on an average day, I stare at you at least a dozen times. For you are truly beautiful, Tabitha, and really you are intelligent and kind and I wish I had told you this before you left. Hogwarts just isn't the same without you. I know a lot of the time I act like an immature git but deep down I just really wanted to impress you._

_Remember when I first spoke to you back last year? When those Seventh Years were hassling me because I was 'famous' and you came along and told them: 'fuck off or Filch will come hang you by your danglers and have a three-headed dog named Fluffy eat the remains'. I'll always remember that line. And I never forgot you. You must have thought I was some annoying pestering little snob. But you actually seemed to care, you wanted to know me. _

_From now onwards I'll write to you at least twice a day, unless you prefer I didn't. I know I'm only twelve (thirteen next week) but Tab, I don't think I like you. I think there's a lot to it then that. You're my sun breaking the dark. The whole of summer has been dreadful because I didn't get to talk to you. Tab. I really, really, really like you._

_James Potter._

James quickly signed with his name and watched as a brown feathered owl by the name of Grim assertively roll it and perched it into its beak, obviously already knowing whom the letter was addressed to.

He did not have to wait long for a reply and when it arrived his heart immerged from his ribs.

_Dearest James,_

_Us Diggory's are coping with my Mother's sudden death. The Ministry is still looking into it. It has been hard on us all. Thank you for considering me, where I'm sure you have your own troubles._

_I remember our first meeting. I'm sorry I had to use such foul language. My mother would not have condemned it. As I'm sure you know, James, I like you a lot, I just feel I cannot be good enough for you. I am not as you have said beautiful, intelligent or kind. I was absolutely delighted that you reciprocated the feelings I have for you when we kissed in Gryffindor tower._

_I am hoping to make a return to school soon. I need to carry on at school… my mum would have wanted that. _

_James. I just wanted to say, you're very special to me. I really do care for you. Take care._

_Tabitha Diggory._

She had signed with her name. It made James feel ecstatic. She was a new sense of energy to him, as for once he felt he hadn't been pressured into something, nobody had forced him into being with her. In fact the story was very much the opposite. He had no real friends outside his family, sure he spoke to his roommates, Erasmus Jordan and Bradley Cattermole and of course the second-year Gryffindor girls but he felt he could not trust them and he had been told that the basis of friendship was trust. Fred and Louis had always drilled it in his head that no one could be trusted. Including the 'Diggory girl' he'd taken a shine too.

But Tabitha was somehow different.

It was almost midnight, Grim, the owl, hooted into the night as he fled out the window. James had his head on the desk about to drift away when the outline of a person with dreadlocks came into the clearing.

'James?' whispered Erasmus in the darkness, '_Lumos._'

'What'd you want, Erasmus?' mumbled James.

'I'm worried about you, mate, you're not eating properly, not sleeping properly, heck you can't even fall asleep in Binns' lessons anymore.' He said.

'I am eating properly and I am sleeping just not as much as I used too…'

'Look, James, I know you've got some issues with opening up to people but… I'm your friend aren't I? You can trust me.'

'I can't.' said James truthfully.

Erasmus shook his head, 'Bollocks, of course you can trust me… listen James I know that things aren't usually kept in private when it comes to your life. But I'm not like other people. I know the real James Potter, man, I know you aren't who people make you out to be.'

'You don't know fuck.'

'I know that on the rare occasion you do get into bed you cry yourself to sleep, I know you peed yourself in first year, I know you put up this big funny-guy act just to try cover up your pain, I know that when your nervous you tap your left foot… I know you, James.'

'Sure, you know me. You're my mate but you don't get it, Erasmus. There's people out there who… who want to be just like me. But it's only who my family are that get me to all these places. I only get offered Quidditch trials for The Tornadoes not because I'm brilliant at it, it's because I'm expected to be brilliant at it. Mum's a Quidditch Player and Dad was the greatest seeker Hogwarts has ever seen and my namesake could have made it as a professional too if he hadn't of been murdered.' Said James.

'I hate this,' whispered Erasmus, 'I hate the way you think everyone's trying to do you over. This paranoia thing, it isn't good for you. People like you for you. I like you for who you are James, not what you are.'

'Stop worrying about me… I'll be fine. I'm just fed up you know? Fed up of people thinking they know me by reading a couple magazines. I'm fed up of people thinking I'll be perfect like… like my Dad.'

Erasmus nodded grimly and squeezed James' shoulder. 'Maybe you need some counselling… just so a professional could help you…' he said.

'I'm not crazy!'

'I know you're not crazy. My dad had some counselling after the Second-War.'

'Don't talk to me about that blasted war,' said James bitterly.

'Hmm James, I wanted to talk to you about… that Diggory girl,' said Erasmus completely changing the subject.

'Don't you start on me about her,' James quietly interjected.

'I'm not. I just want to tell you that if you _really _like her than go for it but you'll have to put up with a load of shit. But if it's what you want then I guess, I'll back you up.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

A week had gone by since that night James had unleashed his feelings to Erasmus. He found himself more in the company of Erasmus and less in the company of Louis. He was still not on good terms with Fred but nonetheless he didn't care. He sometimes craved Fred's company purely to play a new prank on someone or feel accepted by a social group but somehow he felt that he had moved on. That he had to mature. James' thirteenth birthday greeted him with cards from his family, Hagrid, a few hundred fan cards, some being howlers but were collected by Filch immediately to be disposed of. Best of all however, was his card from Tabitha.

It was obvious she had found the time during her grief to compose him a hand made card. On the front was a picture of the two of them kissing that day in Gryffindor tower with complicated ribbons tying it down, in the card she had noted that she had threatened a boy in Gryffindor to hand the photograph over.

His parents had given plenty of small gifts, a mokeskin sack that could hide any belongings, a guitar imported from Arabia that awakened genie's and such creatures. Most importantly however was a small packaging rapped in silk that revealed a key that could open any lock. They explained in their letter that his father had received it from his own godfather, Sirius Black, one Christmas. Now it was being passed to him as his middle name 'Sirius' was after him. Hagrid had given him an assortment of cakes that appeared to be handmade. Some fans had left him bombarded with large teddy bears spelling out embarrassing comments like 'I love you' and he reddened when one had sent him her underwear. Tabitha had bought a single blue rose that was enchanted to never die. He was astonished. He knew Tabitha did not come from a rich home and he knew that such items were very expensive.

Heading to Transfiguration he made sure he was seated at the back of the classroom, cursed were those who sat right in front of Professor Puckle who would just pour out random bits of saliva whenever he spoke.

'Psst Potter,' sneered Gordon Fletchley, a Hufflepuff.

Dazed James looked up to see Gordon Fletchley make a disgusted face at him and whispered, 'you stay away from Tabitha Diggory, she's a Hufflepuff. She's ours. She doesn't need a Potter Prat by her side.'

Startled James did not reply and thought nothing of it and went off to dinner.

'Happy Birthday James,' said Victoire excitedly.

James was not convinced and was sure that Victoire was too absorbed in looks to have remembered this.

'Who told you it was my Birthday?' he demanded.

Victoire looked defeated already, 'Well,' she said, 'quite a long story. Basically the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt got the pre-edition of the Quibbler which said it was your birthday, he then told Davina McCall, the Muggle entertainer who told Cassandra Hornby, who works in Gringott's who then told Graham Chang in Ravenclaw who then told his Great Uncle Apollon who's friends with Madam Pince who was then found gossiping with Professor Vector and Moaning Myrtle overheard and told me whilst I was putting on some make-up in the girls loos,' she said completely out of breath.

James could not say he was surprised. Rose flung herself round him and gave him a big hug to congratulate him becoming a teenager.

'Oh,' said Victoire, 'Teddy says Happy Birthday as well… he said he gave you a card with some book or something.'

Yes, Teddy's present had been most _interesting_. A book on the human anatomy was enough to scar James for life.

James bent down to do up his shoelace and it was then that he saw it. It was a badge, not one emblazoned with the number '13' or 'Happy Birthday' it was bewitched with the words 'Potter Stinks' he picked it up furiously and was even more devastated when the badge image whirled around to reveal the words 'Support Diggory'.

It took several moments to sink in. Rose bent her head to look at and looked on in horror.

'What is that?' she asked bewildered.

'I have no idea,' James said through his gritted teeth, 'Who's sick idea is this? What's that supposed to mean 'Support Diggory'?'

Rose shrugged her shoulders daring to look around as if about to target the villain behind it.

The badge was passed around Gryffindor table. Nobody had any idea where it had come from and what it meant. However, James was absolutely sure it was a way of someone implicating that he was not good enough for Tabitha or trying to stop their recent relationship.

'James is right, who would do this?' said Erasmus pointedly.

'Fletchley!' He said, half-gasping. 'He said to stay away from Tabitha during Transfiguration… I bet it was him!'

Everyone was quick to tell him not to make 'assumptions' but he was determined to hold someone to blame.

'James, honestly, you'll become infamous for having a nasty temper…' said Molly.

'Exactly, James, it's just a piece of plastic… no need to get worked up over it,' contributed Victoire.

'What if you found some mystery piece of plastic saying your name in a bad light and mentioning Teddy?' retorted James furiously, 'Actually you can't compare that, Tabitha's vulnerable and I don't need to explain myself to any of you!'

James stormed off in search of Fletchley. He was not hard to hunt down with his large build and had an odd extreme pale skin. He find him outside the headmistress' gargoyle with a group of Hufflepuff's

'Oi Fletchley, I'd like a word with you,' called out James.

Some of the Hufflepuff's looked concerned but he waved his friends goodbye and walked over to James. James thrusted the badge into Fletchley's face.

'Did you do this?' required James.

Fletchley snickered, 'no.'

'Own up now Fletchley, do you not know who I am?' said James angrily.

'Is that a threat, Potter?' sneered Fletchley.

'Yes it is,' menaced James.

'I didn't do it, Potter, although I wish I'd come up with the idea if it gets this reaction out of you.'

'Tell me who did it. You must know!'

'Haven't a clue…' said Fletchley, 'I do agree with the stinking part though, Potter, you always did carry around a certain pong.'

James felt like screaming: What happened to you? You used to be so nice and friendly!

'You're sure that you know nothing… you have to tell me this could be a threat to Tabitha!' said James.

'That's your problem, Potter, if your bleeding fame ends up getting her hurt, you won't have to deal with just me… it'll be all of us Hufflepuff's and even if we aren't all smart or brave or pure-blooded, we'll always be loyal.'

Professor Longbottom ambled towards the headmistress' office and spotted the two boys and whilst James was about to think of another comeback to Fletchley's defence, he interrupted.

'Past the curfew boys! Off you go to your dormitory Fletchley, I'll escort you back James,' he said.

James was muttering obscenities under his breath and looking at the badge intensely and it spun around so many times he began to feel sick.

'Where did you get this from?' asked Neville with curiosity and snatching it from James.

'Found it on the floor. What's it got to do with me and Tabitha?'

'No… this is nothing to do with you.'

'But it says mine and Tabitha's name on it! Give it back.'

'No, you are mistaken,' he smiled grimly.

'Look Nev- I mean Professor, it says bloody Potter and Diggory,' he had to withold adding; 'are you blind?!'

'It doesn't say James Potter and Tabitha Diggory though does it?'

'No… but what are the chances of them being another Potter and Diggory that are linked...?'

'Very high.' He said promptly, James just stared at him in disbelief, 'I remember this badge from my fourth year very clearly.'

'What?' he demanded.

'I'm probably not the right one to tell you this but I'm sure you know that your dad was in the Triwizard tournament back when he was in fourth year?'

'Yes.'

'Well there was another Hogwarts competitor, his name was Cedric Diggory.'

'You can't have two champions from the same school!'

'This particular year there was.' He said, 'Many despised your father, especially people from Hufflepuff because he had almost stolen the crown from Cedric Diggory. I believe Cedric was a cousin to her Tabitha Diggory's father.'

'Tabitha never mentioned a Cedric Diggory in her family,' huffed James.

'He died that same year.'

James' mouth swung open, 'Wait, he died in the tournament?'

'Murdered.'

'By who…?'

'I've said too much,' said Neville looking worried, 'Er – Listen James you should be asking someone else about things like this. I wouldn't advise it to be one of the Diggory's though.'

James knew he wouldn't be able to push any more information out of him. He retired to his dormitory and sat up all night, thinking of what life would be like without fame. His mother and father had tried hard to shelter them from the public, especially Lily who was very vulnerable to this type of thing. She would cry if strangers approached them and began to flash their cameras. His father being the most famous Auror in the world and the only person to have survived the Killing Curse was constantly bombarded and his mother the gifted Quidditch player and wife of Harry Potter had left her with equal amount of fame. A Muggle-Born Second-Year Gryffindor, Celeste Williams, had once said they were the wizarding version of 'Posh and Becks' who James had never heard of.

James did not mention the badge incident to Tabitha in the letter he wrote her that night.

He kept it at his side at all times, he began to suspect the Slytherin's and he did not care for his name being plastered on the badge but it was Tabitha's. He didn't want to get her into any kind of trouble, he wanted her out of harms way completely.

* * *

A/N – Review!

And I know this is really irrelevant but R.I.P. Michael Jackson.

Extraordinary talent and I really want to cry again now.

Tell me your stories of how and when you found out.

I was in my living room and I got a text saying Michael Jackson is dead at about 10pm (British Time). About an hour Channel 5 had confirmed it.

DIRTY DIANA OHWW (8)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Hogsmeade was greatly anticipated. Victoire chirped delightedly of how Teddy was coming to see her. Molly planned to roam around the shops before the stress of OWL's hit her. Dominique ran around shouting she'd saved up enough to buy the new Fireshot broom. Fred told everyone that would listen that he and Louis were raiding Honeydukes and were having a competition on who could eat the most daring Bertie Botts every flavoured bean. Louis silently nodded in agreement. As for James, he excitedly awaited the return of Tabitha Diggory.

'Shut up Dominique, no one cares.' Said Victoire breezily.

'We care,' said Fred defensively, indicating himself and Louis.

'Vic, you have no idea. This broom is the greatest _ever_.' Said Dominique.

'Ever?' said Victoire in mock admiration. 'Wow, that's so amazing!'

'Shut up Victoire, go back to looking in a mirror,' said Louis.

'No you shut up and go back to being Fred's shadow,' snapped Victoire.

'No you shut up.'

'Shut up!'

'Shut up yourself.'

'I'm not shutting up until you shut up!'

'Shut up!'

'I'm telling Maman that you tried to kill me!'

'What?! When did I try kill you and why was I unsuccessful?!'

''That summer by that lake – ''

''I was nine so shut up!''

''Victoire, you know nothing about Quidditch so don't tell me to shut up,'' said Louis bluntly.

A few people looked on naturally, trying to find out what they were talking about, a spotty Slytherin was attempting to take notes on what they were saying at the end of the table trying to terrorise a couple of first-years seated at the front on whether they had any gossip on the Weasley's. Louis proudly looked every now and again and saw them shake their heads. He felt proud to say Gryffindor's stuck together. No one would ever bait out another Gryffindor, especially to a Slytherin.

The nattering went on accompanied by the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. No one was surprised to see their Uncle Harry as the headline as Dominique caught glimpse of a baby with a scar across the head.

'Webster, what's the headline today?' inquired Dominique.

Webster looked at the newspaper promptly and read:

'The remarkable legend of the Boy Who Lived, the celebrated Harry Potter, is set to make a come back next week as Witches and Wizards across the globe flood into his hometown of Gordric's Hallow, 37 years after the brutal murder of Lily and James Potter Sr.

Appraised Potter, setting the anniversary of the first, only and last person to survive the Killing Curse, will lead parades followed by readings on the day. The famous will be amongst the civilians in the namesake of the mighty Gryffindor village. The Potter's close friends, Luna Scamander and Dean Thomas will be present, as will Wizarding and Muggle band 'Noisettes'. Harry Potter's testimony will be declared as he releases the prophecy of his birth for the first time. Celebrations will be welcomed as people rejoice for the life of Lily and James Potter on Halloween. The Potter grandchild, James Sirius (13), Albus Severus (11) and Lily Luna (9) are also expected to be a great asset to the grand event.'

'That's news to me.' Said Dominique returning to her cornflakes.

'Yeah I wonder if James knows about this…' pondered Fred.

'I'm sure if you just spoke to him Fred, he'd –' started Louis.

'No. He threatened to kill me Louis.'

'Dom, you coming?' called out Andrew Wilkes, a friend of Dominique's.

'Yeah, hold on a sec!' she shouted back, 'Well anyway brothers I'm off and out, Fireshot here I come!' grinned Dominique and went off with a group of friends.

Albus came and sat down in Dominique's place looking sheepish and half asleep. He's Muggle clothing was weirdly disorientated with his t-shirt back to front, his worn out jeans fraying so much at the bottom that they were completely shredded from his lower calf downwards. People guessed that Albus just wanted to fit in rather then live the flash lifestyle and it was this that made him resort to looking so un-wealthy.

'Alright, Al?' bellowed Fred.

Albus jumped in shock, making his fork clatter on the floor, whilst Fred sniggered.

'What happened to you? You look like you just saw Kreacher dancing naked and had four bollocks instead of the two!'

'Fred!' snapped Victoire, 'He's eleven stop using those words!'

'Tired,' mumbled Albus.

Louis nodded appreciatively and patted him on the back.

'You heard about this, Al?' asked Fred, indicating Webster to pass him the newspaper.

Albus' sleepy eyes briefly gazed over the article before flinging back to Webster who was then heard loudly whispering to a sixth-year girl: 'Albus Potter just touched my newspaper!'

'It's rubbish again,' sighed Al.

'Oh humbug,' said Fred, 'wonder what their motive behind making up this article, loads of people will look at this and think 'lets join the celebrations' too.'

'Well if you think logically, it'd get people's hopes up if they thought Dad was going to release the actual events of his life so they're hoping that they'd get people against him for 'cancelling' the event so it'd force him into actually saying his life story out of guilt.'

'For someone who's tired you just made a whole lot of sense,' observed Fred, profusely wagging his finger in a wise manner.

Rose came to sit next to Al whilst Fred seemed to suddenly bellow at a third-year girl – Amy Palmer.

'Palmer!' he said, 'could I have a word with you. Just for a second?'

'No,' she said stiffly.

Amy Palmer was quite pretty; she was thin but shapely with long tanned legs. Her eyes were a vivid shock of green and her hair a dark brown that hung loosely around her midriff. Her body was oddly developed for a girl of her age, as her hipbones jutted out from a defined waistline and the perfection of average sized breast. Victoire eyed her suspiciously envying her for the amount of attention she attracted.

'No?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'What you're saying yes?'

'No, I'm saying yes to your no.'

'I'm confused,' Fred said but gave Louis a secret smirk.

'Alright! Alright! I'll talk to you.' She said bitterly.

'What's he up to then?' Victoire asked Louis.

'I have no idea,' groaned Louis, watching as Amy and Fred made there way out of the building.

Albus tried hard to concentrate on his surroundings but he had stayed up all last night trying to complete Professor Slughorn's potions essay. He knew that the Potions professor would not mind if he failed to give it in, after all he was too fond of Albus to be cross with him. But it was more what his classmates would say, he was constantly being told that it wasn't fair that he got priorities just for fame. And he always got an eerie feeling that Scorpius Malfoy was watching him.

Rose began to flick bits of her cornflakes at him and rather than the table becoming more empty it filled up with jolly Gryffindor's shouting and screaming. A seventh year - Raban Dockling, the Gryffindor goalkeeper recounted the win against Ravenclaw in Quidditch for what seemed like the fourth-hundred time.

'I dived and WHAM! This bludger came right at me from fifty yards, I ducked but I was barely gripping onto my broom – I'm sure that Graham Chang put a hex on it and before I knew –'

Raban was interrupted as the clumsiest girl of Gryffindor tower, in the form of Carmen Lovelace spilt her milk from her bowl of cereal all along the table. Rose continued to snicker as a cornflake became tangled into Albus' messy hair. As if by slow motion they watched as Carmen unsuccessfully tried to mop up the mess so that what seemed like a gallon of milk splashed all down Victoire's front.

'Eurgh! These are my new robes! They were over two thousand galleons you know!' squealed Victoire.

'Smile Vicky!' said a Slytherin, by the name of August Kemp, holding out his camera.

Victoire turned around to find a group of girls huddled around her panicking. The fashionista type people drew in a breath and looked horrified at the scene of Victoire couture embroidered robes were drenched in fatty milk deposits.

'They're no ordinary robes! They're Patil's! _The_ Parvati Patil made those!' shouted one angry fan of Victoire's at Carmen.

Victoire screamed as the flashing of cameras commenced more vibrantly, she hurried out of the hall followed by five frantic looking girls looking on in absolute terror and fussing over what to do.

Louis got to his feet angered, 'Oi you leave her alone! Leave my sister alone you stupid wart! Gimme the camera you worthless piece of scum!'

Alastriona Davies, a dopey third-year shouted out in despair in the frantic mist of it all, 'I know how to do a dissolving spell hold on, hold on!'

Albus groaned knowing that Alastriona could only cause more havoc. She muttered some oddities under her breath and for a moment everyone looked pleased with the outcome, even the slimy Slytherin, August Kemp, looked on as the milk sparkled an odd green colour. A fractional second later - instead of it vanish; the milk turned a ghastly moulding substance that swamped the entire table.

'Oh erm – I guess it went wrong then,' said Alastriona airily.

'Oh for Merlin's sake, Davies, not another one of your smart ideas!' someone shouted.

'Gross! Look at the newspaper! It's covered in this rotten stuff!' said Raban Dockling taking it into his hands, 'as I was saying that Quidditch match was –'

'SHUT UP DOCKLING!' the whole table roared in unison.

'Merlin, I was only saying…' Raban persisted.

'Oh God! McGonagall is going to kill us, look at this mess,' whined Rose.

The shouts still raged, Alastriona found herself a target to them but smiled sweetly at them as though she was away with the fairies. Kimberley Rowland, a fourth year Gryffindor, accidentally slid on some slime and toppled over with the clashing of saucers and somehow ended up on the floor. Louis seemed to have found himself in a verbal fight with the Slytherin photographer.

' – Gaylord pretty boy –'

' – Nosey lanky bastard –'

' – Ginger cunt –'

' – Greasy Slytherin mongrel –'

' – I had your mum –'

Raban at this point thrusted the newspaper into the clasp of one of his friends, the one famed for having six toes, who in turn gawked at it and shoved the filthy paper at Albus. He stared at it for a moment and caught a glimpse of a name he was familiar with – his father's - but also another name that he had never come across…

'Potter!' outraged McGonagall, 'give me that newspaper. Now!'

Everyone went silent, many of their faces holding specks of green dirt from the eroding milk and Carmen Lovelace guiltily hid her hands under the table. Louis was almost nose to nose with the Slytherin but had fearfully spun around at the intense tone of McGonagall. Alastriona Davies looked as though she'd been strangled with a twisted smile seeping through and some eager Hufflepuff's had somehow appeared at the Gryffindor table.

Rose had been aiming a piece of toast at August Kemp's head and the action was not missed by anyone although she was frozen and her eyes fixed on McGonagall. It was that which called the uproar of Alastriona Davies to grab at the last of the milk and attempt to pour it over the Slytherin and his camera, however Louis received the attack, leaving him soaked in drench milk, and before Alastriona could ramble her apology, the entire great hall had erupted into a biggest food fight since the reign of Fred and George Weasley.

Ravenclaws were using complicated shield charms and throwing platters at Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs were running around and every now and again letting out a huge 'OUCH! That went in my eye!' or 'CRRRRAWWWWWTHUMP' from their hideous falls. Gryffindors had called the house-elves for back-up who had supplied them with an everlasting supply of eggs to throw at the nearest Slytherin's and the Slytherin's cowered away with the few cursed orange juices lofting over the ceiling but thankfully being dodged.

'SILENCE!'

Unluckily for McGonagall the silence was not long-lived as Fred Weasley stumbled his way to the Gryffindor and began directly speaking to Louis, obviously not really paying attention to the fact that people were staring dumbstruck at him with bits of jam trickling down their faces and splodges of eggs down their front.

'What'd I miss?' said Fred. 'You look a bit greenish, Lou. What the hell is this green stuff, Louis? Ha, I bet Webster a galleon to eat it – hey why's everyone so silent?'

There was a ripple of laughter across the Great Hall as he said this but Fred knew to hold his silence from the dark look McGonagall cast upon him.

'Potter, you are forbidden from going to Hogsmeade today!'

* * *

'Me? But why me?' whimpered Albus to Rose, later that day.

'You're a first year,' said Rose oddly confused, 'you can't go to Hogsmeade anyway.'

'No one understands how I managed to be the one punished! And it wasn't even much of a punishment because I can't go to bleeding Hogsmeade anyway.'

'Language,' said Dominique stepping through into the dormitory.

When Dominique had returned to Hogsmeade she'd been bombarded all the way back to Hogwarts to have just a feel of her Fireshot, everyone begging for a ride, not only because it was a Fireshot - the world's greatest broom - but because it belonged to Dominique Weasley. Any member of the Weasley family was considered a link to A-list fame, not just any minor Z-list celebrity. She was a Chaser for the Gryffindor team and was now Quidditch captain despite being only a fourth-year. She was beautiful too; she had plenty of people tripping over themselves for her and would absolutely adore to ride a pretty Witches broomstick with her. Sometimes Albus had felt quite sorry for Dominique because she had failed to make any female friends since they were so overcome in intense jealousy of her.

'Hey Dom,' said Rose moving up so Dominique to sit down.

'Nah, I'm feeling pretty tired, I'm going to head off to sleep.'

'Oh ok, see you in the morning then.'

'Oh and do us a favour Albus? If you see James in your dorm could you tell him McGonagall wants to see him.' Said Dominique.

'What for… she's not going to have a go at another Potter is she?' said Albus desperately.

'Yeah she said something about blowing up a toilet… scandalous chivalries in abandoned classrooms… and an illegal stock of F-f-f-f-firewhiskey…' she yawned.

They said their goodnights and before Albus and Rose parted they were finally alone for Albus to ask her a question that had been fixed in his mind since the catastrophes of that morning.

'That was a real close one you had today, Al, I thought McGonagall was going to tear your head off and shame Nearly-Headless Nick for good!' said Rose.

'Yeah, she was pretty scary wasn't she?' admitted Albus.

That was an understatement she had been fuming, she was almost as angry as Grandma Weasley when she had thrown her slippers at an eleven-year old Fred, he had conjured a rabbit from out of nowhere, which then unfortunately bit Albus, the mark was still on Albus' index finger from where the rabbit had took a bloody chunk from it.

'I wonder what got her so worked up, eh?' Rose said.

Albus nodded glumly, 'Rose?'

'Yeah Al?'

'Who's Bellatrix Lestrange?'

* * *

**Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Molly was absent mindedly walking the down the corridor on the second floor completing her prefect duties, and just nattering to herself mentally, thinking of all the detentions she'd just dished out. _Radoslava Kerensky in detention for 'frolicking' with Andrew Wilkes in a deserted classroom. Chantilly Perks - a week worth of detention for getting disastrously drunk and peeing outside the library… I'll have to tell James to stop selling her that Firewhiskey…. __And I docked twenty points from Montgomery _she thought smirking to herself _serves him right for giving me that darn hex…_

The disaster of yesterday's events flashed into her mind, oh the embarrassment.

She had been making her way to Herbology, she had noticed that today she had attracted a lot of attention, there was no doubt in her mind that it wasn't because of the perfume she'd brewed last night. There were a few shifty ones though – ones from jealous girls she had thought. And oddly few boys pointed and laughed but she brushed it off, not thinking for one second that anyone would dare laugh at her considering who her family were. Fred would most probably hex anyone into oblivion, he was awfully skilled for a third-year despite flunking every subject but he had after all spent many years with Uncle George who had taught him every trick in the book.

'Nice, accessories today!' chirped Veronika Coshall, a girl who usually despised her as much as the others. 'And I love your make up too!'

'Oh thank you!' she had gushed.

She walked down into the open and pondered a little. _I'm not wearing any accessories today._ She thought. _That's strange. I'll have to ask Victoire what latest fashion people are calling an 'accessory'…_

A stupid Slytherin began to laugh so hard that he was stifled to the spot clutching his stomach and looked at her manically.

'Idiocy,' she had muttered.

Montgomery in particular seemed to be appraised and crowds formed around him sniggering in her direction. She could see James walking pass the crowd looking as confused as she was. James spotted her and squinted -_ought to wear his glasses!_ – and then waved uneasily at her. Once he finally trudged towards her his face was still screwed up in a squint.

'Stop making that face James! You look like a Blast-Ended Skrewt!'

'Er – Molly,' said James adjusted his face but still looking suspicious at her.

'James, you visiting Hagrid, couldn't perhaps tell him to kill the Skrewts – ruddy things –' said Molly.

'Er yeah, why've you got a ream of loo roll stuck to your shoe?'

'What? Oh god! I didn't know that you idiot.' She flustered as the roar coming from the Slytherin's echoed louder.

'Oh,' said James looking amused, 'catch you later Molls…'

Molly was tugging bizarrely at the tissue but no matter how hard she tugged the tissue seemed to elongate and elongate until it was about eight feet long.

'For god's sake why won't it come off?'

'Oh and Molly, did you know that your face is erm – blue?'

'What?!'

'Actually… it's more of a purpley blueish colour.' explained James.

It had taken Molly a trip to the hospital wing to recover it. Not to mention that he had pass round the whole school and was horrified to see her face on the cover of 'TeenWitch' as a 'fashion fault.' To which Veronika Coshall and Montgomery were very amused.

Revenge was sweet she thought as she patrolled the corridor, turned down the stairs into the prefect bathroom. The landing was silent and she hadn't expected to see someone else in the bathroom either.

'Teddy? What are you _doing_ here?' asked a startled Molly.

She hadn't meant to make him jump and neither did she realise the facial expression he had been pulling. His eyes were welled up as if he had been crying but he quickly morphed his fringe longer so that she could hardly see them.

'Oh erm hey Molls,' Teddy Lupin mumbled, 'I forgot you're a prefect.'

'Teddy? Are you all right?' she whispered.

'Oh yeah 'course.'

'You sure you're OK Teddy?'

'Yeah – yeah I am… a-are you ok?' he said almost stupidly.

She looked suspiciously, his fringe grew back to place and his eyes were no longer puffy, she was sure that she had seen a trace of tears etched at the corners of his eyes…

'I'm fine. What are you doing here?' she repeated.

'Just came to visit.' He mumbled.

'Oh right Victoire's in the library… or have you already seen her?'

'Er – I didn't come to talk to Victoire actually.'

'Who then?'

His eyes were wondering around the ceilings and he hesitantly answered after some thought 'James.'

'James?'

'That's what I said, Molls.'

'Need I ask why?'

'Nope my dearest Molly, you need not ask.'

'Why are you so difficult - and what have you done to your hair? Vic's going to flip!'

'Oh I could just grow it back.' He grinned sadly and the locks of his vivid blue hair grew an inch or so.

'Show off.' Muttered Molly.

'Do you reckon you could you know… not tell anyone I was here? It's just I don't want Victoire to find out I never came to see her when I'm right here… and James knows not to speak about, er, what we discussed.'

'I smell Scabbers.'

'Excuse me?'

'Scabbers.'

'Need I ask what Scabbers means?'

'Nope my dearest Teddy, you need not ask.'

'Nice one Molls, got me there. What happened to the little girl I used to see in her nappies that shied away?'

'Oh well James paid me out of it…'

'James paid…? On second thoughts I'm not even going to ask.'

'How's the family, Ted?'

'Pretty good.'

'And Granddad?'

'Pretty good.'

'What's up with you?'

'Huh? What'd you mean?'

'You seem distracted.'

'Er yeah actually I need to get going. So remember don't tell Victoire I was here?'

'What's in it for me?' teased Molly.

'You've been hanging around with James too much… you can't get anything out of that kid without a bargain.'

'True, don't worry I won't tell.'

He gave her a watery smile.

'Teddy, you know whatever's bothering you I'm sure someone could help –'

'I'm fine, Molly,' he said firmly.

'But -'

'Drop it,' he said angrily.

'But Teddy -'

Before she could finish he made his way to the door and glared at her as if she transparent with the abilities of a ghost.

'Goodbye Molly.'

'Bye.'

She stood there reluctantly in thought. One of the strange things about Molly Weasley is she tended to keep her head down despite her over drawn curiosity. Her odd run in with Teddy Remus Lupin included.

* * *

'Who's Bellatrix Lestrange?' asked Albus Potter that evening.

'Why?' said Victoire defensively.

He shrugged, 'She was in the Prophet yesterday, then McGonagall snatched it out of my hands before I could read it and said it was atrocious that such a thing would be published.'

'I wonder why she was printed…' said Victoire thoughtfully.

Victoire looked like she'd completely forgotten the question as she enchanted a nail file to chisel at her nails whilst two girls by the window looked on and copied her exact filing movements on themselves.

'Vic? Earth to Victoire!' Albus found himself saying.

'What'd you want Al? I'm busy, all right?'

'But… but I want to know!'

'Ask someone else.'

Albus muttered under his breath about something to do with changing shampoo's.

'Move! You little twit, my hair's perfectly fine – how dare you! You little f- 'she threatened and then loosened up a little when she remembered the presence of her friends.

Victoire's friends weren't what you called _friends._ They were more a group of followers that Victoire had selected, and the males were all over her like a bad case of dragon pox.

Veronika Coshall was a Slytherin and her twin sister, Leticia Coshall was a Gryffindor, Leticia was something of the smartest in Gryffindor despite being only in fifth year. Molly often raged with jealousy over them, she had always been determined to beat them at any subject, she once had scrapped a mark more than Leticia in Transfiguration after Leticia had broken her wrist and Molly had never let it die.

'Hey Coshall, Coshall wait up!'

Albus had seen her in the great hall after dinner.

The fifth-year turned around and eyed Albus most suspiciously.

'Erm, hi.'

She raised an eyebrow signifying for him to elaborate.

'I know that you're really clever and stuff and I just wanted to ask you something, if that doesn't bother you…?'

'How flattering.' She said sarcastically.

'So can I ask you, then?'

'Proceed.'

'Well you see I was at breakfast yesterday morning and I wasn't really paying attention 'cause Raban Dockling was boasting about our win against Ravenclaw and Rose was flicking leftover bits of cornflakes at my head and then Carmen Lovelace spilt the milk over the post and then that dopey third-year, Alastriona Davies, cast some dissolving spell but it went wrong so that the milk went all gloopy so Raban Dockling grabbed at his newspaper but it was already damaged and then he kind of dangled it in front of one his mates, you know the one who has that six toes… so then he shoved it at me but it was already mouldy from the milk. And then two names flashed up and I recognised the first because it was my dad's and then the other I didn't… so cut a long story short, McGonagall walked over to see what the commotion was and confiscated the newspaper and she was in fury and completely forgot about all the gloopy stuff on the table so that was when Fred dared Victor Webster, in your year, to eat it and that's why his been in the hospital wing…'

'Can I clarify what your question is?' she said in a bored tone.

'Oh right sorry, who's Bellatrix Lestrange?'

'Bellatrix Lestrange. Well that's quite simple she was a Death Eater. She's dead though.'

'So… what's she got to do with my Dad?'

'Well I'm guessing the obvious, your father defeated her leader. But I'm sorry the historical dark arts is not my strongest subject, it's a forbidden subject at Hogwarts of course because the recent past of about twenty years ago can be still upsetting.'

'My brother James said,' he lowered his voice, 'that you _recommend_ people, that can help me out, someone who knows the Dark Arts?'

'Certainly.'

She said '_Accio Parchment_,' and a piece of old tattered Parchment flew out of her bag into her hand she touched her wand to the paper so that dark red lettering crept up with serpents twined through them enclosing them to be riddled together to spell out:

Agathon Burkhard.

'Ask for him. He will be most willing to help you at a costly fee,' she glanced at his robes, 'but I take it gold is no objection.'

'I've never heard of him.'

'No, you wouldn't have. You are just a first-year and no one really speaks of him. You would do best never to utter his name to any of your fellow pupils, or anyone for that matter.'

'How do I find him?'

'Ah well, now listen carefully. Lannon and Cleardove, I take it you know them?

'Oh yes,' he said excitedly, 'Cleardove she's Tabitha Diggory's friend isn't she? The Hufflepuff girl with that short hair and looks a bit boyish. She's really nice.'

'One thing I've learnt Potter, is you don't mess with Hufflepuff's. They're very deceiving. You think them useless in person, the shunned house that nobody wants to be in because no one from there has ever come out rich and talented. But no, Hufflepuffs have their own underworld, like a mafia and hit men all ready for line. They all have their own private jobs in that house. With a layout of what each must succeed. I wouldn't be surprised if Helga Hufflepuff herself invented the word 'cunning'.'

She paused jabbing a sharp look at Albus.

'So you know Lannon as well you say?'

'Yes, he's the Ravenclaw keeper. The big pikey one. Fred reckons he owns the caravan park in Knockturn Alley. I mean you have heard Dockling talk haven't you? He never stops prattling on about Lannon.'

'Indeed. And I take it you notice that Cleardove and Lannon are in some kind of joint membership. Your first task at getting to Burkhard is finding them. At 3am – the witching hour – they hide behind the gargoyle taking care of Burkhard's _business_. Show them this parchment and do not utter a word. Speak and they will not hesitate to curse you. You must conceal yourself in some old robes, hide your face as for no one to recognise you. They will then tap at the picture of a certain man named Sir Cadogan, when he turns still they will open the latch door behind the staircase which is a link into Slytherin common room, more precisely Burkhard's room. At this point they will leave you their and expect you to know the way. There's a torchlight railing, take one.'

_Blimey. _He thought trying to keep up to speed with what Coshall was saying.

'Take a torchlight and go down into the tunnel until you see a large wooden table, at this point you politely ask it to reveal itself and It'll arch itself into a grand door. You simply open it and Burkhard will be there.'

All Albus could do was stare, his jaw dropped and then whispered, 'Cool!'

'I'm glad you think so.' Said Coshall and strayed off leaving Albus with the frayed parchment.

A huffing James sidled up next to Albus who was still in awe about this 'cool' adventure he would take in the early hours of the morning.

'Albus, what were you talking to Coshall about?' asked James

'Oh! It's really cool –' he hesitated, he'd used the word 'cool' too much.

'Don't get yourself involved with Coshall,' said James bluntly.

'But James! She's really nice and cool!' fibbed Al.

'I don't care! You don't mess with the Coshall's… they're not our friends.'

'What you talking about James? Leticia's in Gryffindor of course she is!' said Al.

'I don't care if she's the fucking Queen of England. Don't trust her. Whatever you spoke about.'

'Why not? Why shouldn't I trust her?' said Al defensively.

'I'll tell you why, Coshall's are _dark.' _Said James through his gritted teeth.

'You always used to talk to her!'

James narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, 'I can handle Coshall. You on the other hand can't.'

'Who's Bellatrix Lestrange then?'

'Is that what you asked her?' said James whitening, 'About Bellatrix? Why didn't you ask me?'

''Cause you never talk to me. You're always with Erasmus or Louis or Tabitha.'

'Fine. She's just a dark Death Eater. Come back to the common room and I'll explain more just not here.'

By the end of the night James had filled in Albus on how Bellatrix Lestrange had attempted to kill their Mother and had been killed by none other than their Grandmother Molly. She was also the reason behind the scar their Aunt Hermione had along her neckline. Albus shuddered to think of it.

'And she killed Sirius Black and oh yeah – Neville Longbottom's parents were tortured into insanity by her back in the First War.' Said James finishing off. 'The reason why she was in the papers? Dad's given permission for them to build her a grave – it was never built they just left her decaying in some ditch.'

'Why would he give permission for someone so evil?'

'Well, her family never properly mourned for her even thought she was bad but you're forgetting she was probably crazy too, not mentally well at all. She's Teddy's Great Aunt and Andromeda's sister and loads of other people's relatives too.' James smirked slightly, 'Dad said I get to the first to vandalise it.'

'Cool!' said Albus.

'You say that word too much.'

* * *

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock_.

'James! James come look at this.'

Silence again. _Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

_'_James?' said Albus hesitantly.

_Tick Tock_.

Albus opened up the drapes around James' bed, it was gone pass noon. Surely he was awake by now? But how wrong Albus wrong he would just about to wait and see and the amount of Tick's and Tock's were blandly heard beneath his gasps.

It seemed James did need his sleep... he musn't of got much sleep not when the person lying besides him had kept him company, for what looked like a whole night.

'Shit!' said Albus staggering backwards.

This last word made James groan and flutter his eyes open and looked up to see Albus red in the face. James looking unpleasantly exposed pulled up his bed sheets higher.

'Albus? What the hell are you doing here?' yelled James.

Tabitha Diggory in affect looked up wide-eyed.

'Oh erm - we're the decoration on this pack of exploding snap cards -' said Albus hurriedly and dashed out as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
